Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
'''Collect-n-Play '''is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released very soon and made by Fisher-Price. The motto for this new range of toys is "Collect them, play with them, have fun!". Vehicles Classics This theme features vehicles in their regular looks. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Peanut #Heart #Nuri #Toto #Speed #Shine #Citu #Pat #Alice #Frank #Air #Billy #Poco #Chris #Max #Kinder #Rubby #Toni #Iratcha #Big #Miss Teach #Reo #Met #Tramy #Sky #Carry #Andy #Small #Tiny #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Ractor #Rex #Hi-Speed Train #Miss Magician #Grandma Car #Bully #Quick #Woolly #Noah #Ace #Queen Jules #Bella #Tory #Blow #Mellow #Dex #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Tires #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Firebird #Bluey #Squishy #Spinny #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Gerrald #Cecily #Georges #Teresa #Katy #Baja #Nightmare Tayo #Nashy #Bashy #Dashy #Flashy #Cashy #Clashy #Rashy #Prince Comet #Bright #Love #Toy Forklifts (2 Pack) #Toy Blue Car #Dumper #Racey #Zooma #Mayor Goodwheels #Togi #Boris #Mira #Firebird #Nick #Number 1 #Limousine #Muddy Tayo #Jeepneys Bus #Tejeros Ambulance #Lobo #Stelli #Smell #Silver #Hayla #Lars #Smokey #Teddy #Brock #Tank #Jumbo #Pete #Bopper (Helicopter) #Beep (Police Car) #Ben (Fire Engine) #Scooter (Taxicab) #Major #Zuzu #Patricia #Painter #Nick #Laluna #Helga #Toby (Tugboat) #Francis #Framm #Firedrawn #Mr. Omnibus #Spit #Victor #Oil #Dash #Skidy #Dricella #Fabrice #Old Jackie #Drop #Helen #Paser #Patrick (Toyota Patrol Car) #Lanmigi Ava #Teoni #Nash #White Tour Bus #Mr Cruise Ship #Vauxhall White Van #Citroen Red Car #Silver Nissian Car #Mitsabishi White Car #Nissian Brown Car #Benda #Black Tayo #Green Shine #Purple Tayo Speed with Flame Stickers #Police Siren Tayo #Larry #Betsy #Rani #Sani #Jani #Pipes #Rod #Batty #Lifter #Wrecker #Crani Core Moments This theme features characters with moments from old episodes, movies and other stories. #Princess Lani (from Lani the Princess) #Damaged Speed and Damaged Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Plane Tayo, Driller Rogi, Submarine Lani and Monster Truck Gani (from Tayo's Earth Defense Plan) #Sand Covered Max and Paint-Splattered Poco (from It's Hard to Behave) #Nuri as Yellow Flash (from Nuri is a Superstar) #Young Citu (from Cito's Secret) #Sweeper Rogi and "Day Off" Rubby (from Rogi the Sweeper) #Circus Billy, Circus Poco, Circus Chris and Circus Max (from We Are the Heavy-Duty Circus) #Boiling Shine (from Let's Be Friends) #Turbo Speed and Turbo Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Towrope Heart (from Heart's Towrope) #Beige Heart (from The New Friend, Heart) #Damaged Blow, Damaged Tory and Damaged Mellow (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Space Rocket Tayo, Space Rocket Rogi, Space Rocket Lani and Space Rocket Gani (from Tayo's Space Adventure) #Ride-On Tayo, Doll Hana and Robot Duri (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Ace (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Bella (from The Tayo Movie: Mission Ace) #Tired Lani, Tired Tayo, Tired Gani and Tired Rogi (from I Can't Sleep) #Determined Tayo and Exhausted Gani (from Gani Is Sick) #Shiny Tires Tayo (from I Want New Tires) #Muddled Big (from I'll Help You, Big) #Daredevil Rogi (from Daredevil Rogi) #Transforming Tayo (from Tiny Tayo) #Union Jack Tayo, Big Ben Rogi, Houses of Parliament Lani and London Eye Gani (from A Trip to London) #Blushing Tayo and Blushing Lani (from The Relationship) #Detective Rogi (from Rogi the Detective!) #Bow Tie Lani (from The Relationship) #Monster Lani, Frightened Tayo ,Frightened Rogi,Frightned Gani, Frightned Peanut and Frightened Kinder and Frightened Heart (from Lani's Outrage) #Red Team Gani and Blue Team Tayo (from Which Team?) #Dr.Gani,Nurse Lani and Peanut (from Dr.Gani and Nurse Lani) #Gas Pump Gani (from Gas Time Gani) #Speed "In Love" (from I Want To Be Your Friend) #Clover Tayo (from Tayo's Space Adventure) #Dirty Tayo (from Tayo Gets Lost) #Tayo with "Dripping Fuel Tank" (from Tayo's Fuel Leak) Five Nights at Freddy's (US only) This theme features characters painted like Five Nights at Freddy's characters. #Tayo as Freddy Fazbear #Rogi as Bonnie #Lani as Chica #Gani as Foxy #Citu as Golden Freddy #Nuri as Mangle #Peanut as Balloon Boy/BB #Tramy as JJ #Toto as The Puppet/Marionette #Speed as Springtrap #Billy as Shadow Freddy #Poco as Shadow Bonnie #Ace as Fredbear #Reo as Spring Bonnie #Tory as Plushtrap #Max as Nightmare #Heart as Baby #Bongbong as Bidybab #Miss Teach as Ballora #Andy as Minirena #Cooku as Funtime Freddy #Nana as Funtime Foxy #Toni as Ennard Steven Universe This theme features characters painted like as Steven Universe characters. #Tayo as Steven #Alice as Garnet #Sani as Amethyst #Tramy as Pearl #Rani as Lapis Lazuli #Sani as Peridot #Toni as Jasper #Cecily as Blue Diamond #Nuri as Yellow Diamond #Carry as Rose Quartz #More Coming Soon! Thomas & Friends This theme features characters painted like Thomas & Friends characters. #Tayo as Thomas #Rogi as Percy #Shine as James #Speed as Gordon #Citu as Henry #Gani as Edward #Bubba as Toby #Lani as Emily #Pat as The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt #Reo as Spencer #Nana as Rosie #Rubby as Whiff #Rex as Stanley #Gerrald as Diesel #Nuri as Mavis #Woolly as Salty #Sky as Cranky #Air as Harold #Kinder as Bertie #Rani as Annie #Sani as Clarabel #Toni as Henrietta #Bully's Minion #1 as Iron Arry #Bully's Minion #2 as Iron Bert #Bully as Diesel 10 #Iratcha as Toad #Cooku as Oliver the Engine #Champ as Duck #Jani as Donald #Pipes as Douglas #Tim as Bill #Tom as Ben #Cecily as Daisy #Ractor as Trevor #Lifter as Harvey #Billy as Jack #Poco as Alfie #Squishy as Oliver the Excavator #Max as Max #Chris as Monty #Bongbong as Skarloey #Andy as Rheneas #Small as Sir Handel #Tiny as Peter Sam #Tayo 2.0 as Rusty #Rogi 2.0 as Duncan #Gani 2.0 as Freddie #Mark as Victor #Wrecker as Kevin #Crani as Rocky #Peanut as Charlie #Met as Hiro #Dirty as Scruff #Sailor as Captain #Tory as Bash #Mellow as Dash #Blow as Ferdinand #Toto as Butch #Shafter as Den #Dafter as Dart #Frank as Flynn #Alice as Belle #Coming Soon! Robocar Poli (US, Korea, China, France, Israel, Russia & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Miss Teach as Jin #Kinder as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Toto as Spooky #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Chris as Mickey #Squishy as Max #Citu as Mr. Whooper #Bubba as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Rogi as Rody #Gani as Beny #Shine as Cap #Iratcha as Posty #Big as Terry #Hauli as See See #Sailor as Marine #Mighty as Titan #Jani as Mark #Pipes as Bucky #Coming Soon! Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. #Lani as Willa #Alice as Sage #Nuri as Serafina #Cecily as Logan Undertale (US only) This theme features vehicles painted like Undertale characters. #Rani as Frisk #Sani as Chara #Tory as Flowey #Carry as Toriel #Rogi as Sans #Tayo as Papyrus #Nuri as Undyne #Tramy as Alphys #Reo as Mettaton #Citu as Asgore #Peanut as Asriel #Bongbong as Monster Kid #Gani as Napstablook #Poco as Mad Dummy #Lani as Muffet #Nana as Temmie #Cooku as The Annoying Dog Super Wings (US & Korea only) This theme features characters painted like Super Wings characters. #Tayo as Jett #Gani as Donnie #Rogi as Jerome #Lani as Dizzy #Pat as Paul #Chris as Bello #Bubba as Grand Albert #Nuri as Mira #Citu as Jimbo #Big as Bigwing #Bongbong as Roy #Iratcha as Tom #Peanut as Sammy Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features characters are painted like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. #Tayo as Blaze #Speed as AJ #Heart as Gabby #Gerrald as Crusher #Peanut as Pickle #Rogi as Darington #Blow as Zeg #Tory as Stripes #Nana as Starla #Citu as Bump Bumperman #More Coming Soon! Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. #Tayo as Roary #Rogi as Maxi #Lani as Cici #Peanut as Drifter #Gani as Tin Top #Citu as Big Chris #Toto as Plugger #Ractor as Farmer Green #Champ as FB #Miss Teach as Marsha #Heart as Zippee #Pat as PC Pete #Frank as Nick #Bubba as Mr. Carburettor #Air as Hellie #Grandma Car as Mama Mia #Rex as James #Bubba as Rusty #Big as Loada #Toni as Breeze #Reo as Conrod #Speed as Flash #Cooku as Molecolm My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic This theme features vehicles painted like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters. #Nuri as Twilight Sparkle #Lani as Rarity #Toni as Rainbow Dash #Tramy as Fluttershy #Nana as Applejack #Heart as Pinkie Pie #Carry as Princess Celestia #Alice as Princess Luna #Bella as Princess Cadance #Gani as Shining Armor #Bongbong as Spike #Bully as Discord #Miss Teach as Cheerilee #Miss Magician as Derpy Hooves #Grandma Car as Granny Smith #Champ as Big Mclntosh #Betsy as Apple Bloom #Toni as Scootaloo #Heart as Sweetie Belle #Peanut as Cheese Sandwich #More Coming Soon! Mr. Men & Little Miss (UK & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Mr. Men & Little Miss characters. #Tayo as Mr. Happy #Rogi as Mr. Messy #Lani as Little Miss Sunshine #Iratcha as Mr. Bump #Frank as Mr. Tall #Cecily as Little Miss Helpful #Citu as Mr. Clever #Shine as Mr. Grumpy #Speed as Mr. Rush #Heart as Little Miss Giggles #Peanut as Mr. Tickle #Gani as Mr. Worry #Max as Mr. Strong #Chris as Mr. Silly #Bongbong as Mr. Small #Nuri as Little Miss Bossy #Tramy as Little Miss Whoops #Miss Magician as Little Miss Magic #Alice as Little Miss Splendid #Tani as Little Miss Daredevil #More Coming Soon! SpongeBob SquarePants This theme features vehicles painted like SpongeBob SquarePants characters. #Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants #Rogi as Patrick Star #Citu as Squidward Tentacles #Nana as Sandy Cheeks #Bubba as Eugene Krabs #Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton #Peanut as Gary #Miss Teach as Mrs. Puff #Poco as Larry the Lobster #Heart as Pearl Krabs #Ace as Mermaid Man #Reo as Barnacle Boy #Nuri as Karen #Max as the Flying Dutchman Team Fortress 2 This theme features vehicles painted like team fortress 2 characters. #Speed as the Scout #Pat as the Soldier #Peanut as the Pyro #Rogi as the Demoman #Tayo as the Heavy #Cooku as the Engineneer #Gani as the Medic #Shine as the Sniper #Ace as the Spy Talking Tom & Friends This theme features vehicles painted like Talking Tom & Friends characters. #Tayo as Tom #Rogi as Ben #Lani as Angela #Bongbong as Ginger #Peanut as Hank #Tory as Pierre #Bella as Gina #Gani as Larry Rescue Vechicles This theme features characters painted like Rescue Vechicles. #Police Car Tayo #Fire Truck Rogi #Ambulance Lani #Helicopter Gani Racers This theme features vehicles painted like racing cars. #Turbocharged Tayo #Neon Racer Rogi #Stock Car Lani #Dragster Gani #Open-Wheeled Peanut #N20 Heart #Supercharged Nuri #Racing Truck Toto #Lightning Speed #Flaming Shine #Hot Rod Ace #Sparking Bongbong Construction This theme features vehicles painted like construction vehicles. #Bulldozer Tayo #Excavator Rogi #Concrete Mixer Lani #Dump Truck Gani #Steam Roller Peanut #Crane Heart #Front Loader Citu #Worker Rookie #Cherry Picker Toto #Digger Speed #Forklift Bella Off-Road This theme features vehicles painted like off-road vehicles. #Pick-Up Truck Tayo #Dune Buggy Rogi #Quad Bike Lani #Rally Racer Gani #Monster Truck Peanut Railway This theme features characters dressed up as things that relate with railways. #Subway Train Tayo #Tender Engine Rogi #Steam Engine Lani #Bullet Train Gani #Tram Engine Peanut #Passenger Train Heart #Diesel Engine Citu #Conductor Rookie #Guard Duri JCB This theme features vehicles painted like JCB characters. #Tayo as Joey #Citu as Doug #Rogi as Larry #Chris as Marty #Speed as Max #Poco as Elvis #Lani as Roxy #Sky as Charlie #Frank as Frankie #Ractor as Freddie #Squishy as Rex #Toto as Rocco #Billy as Lenny #Peanut as Dan #Max as Dexter Bob the Builder This theme features characters painted like Bob the Builder characters. #Citu as Bob #Miss Teach as Wendy #Peanut as Leo #Rogi as Scoop #Tayo as Muck #Gani as Lofty #Lani as Dizzy #Squishy as Roley #Sky as Tiny #Big as Two-Tonne #Bongbong as Shifter #Larry as Tread #Poco as Stretch #Billy as Ace #Max as Thud #Jimmy as Crunch Annoying Orange This theme features vehicles painted like Annoying Orange characters. #Tayo as Orange #Citu as Pear #Peanut as Midget Apple #Bongbong as Marshmallow #Lani as Passion Fruit #Shine as Grapefruit #Bubba as Grandpa Lemon Mickey Mouse & Friends This theme features characters painted like Mickey Mouse & Friends characters. #Tayo as Mickey Mouse #Lani as Minnie Mouse #Rogi as Donald Duck #Nuri as Daisy Duck #Gani as Goofy #Peanut as Pluto #Bully as Pete #Nana as Clarabel Cow #Cooku as Horace Horsecollar #Tim as Chip #Tom as Dale #Citu as Scrooge McDuck #Bubba as Ludwig Von Drake #Tory as Huey #Blow as Dewey #Mellow as Louie #Bongbong as Max Goof #Gerrald as Mortimer Mouse #Shine as Jose Carioca #Speed as Panchito Pistoles #Toto as Oswald The Lucky Rabbit #Toni as Ortensia Winnie-the-Pooh This theme features characters painted like Winnie-the-Pooh characters. #Tayo as Pooh #Gani as Piglet #Rogi as Tigger #Toto as Eeyore #Citu as Rabbit #Bubba as Owl #Carry as Kanga #Bongbong as Roo #Peanut as Christopher Robin Cars This theme features characters painted like Cars characters. #Tayo as Lighting McQueen #Rogi as Mater #Lani as Sally #Nuri as Cruz Ramirez #Bubba as Doc Hudson #Bubba 2.0 as Sarge #Citu as Fillmore #Speed as Chick Hicks #Gani as The King #Shine as Francesco Bernoulli #Reo as Max Schnell #Ace as Finn McMissile #Bella as Holley Shiftwell #Gerrald as Jackson Storm #Toto as Ivan #Miss Teach as Carla Veloso #More Coming Soon! Inside Out This theme features characters painted like Inside Out characters. #Lani as Joy #Tramy as Sadness #Poco as Anger #Nuri as Disgust #Gani as Fear #Peanut as Bing-Bong Big Hero 6 This theme features characters painted like Big Hero 6 characters. #Tayo as Hiro #Peanut as Baymax #Gani as Tadashi #More Coming Soon! Stars This theme features vehicles with stamps of stars on their sides. #Tayo #Speed #Frank #Air #Billy #Chris #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Reo #Rex #Mellow Hearts This theme features vechicles with stamps of a heart on their sides. #Lani #Peanut #Heart #Cecily #Nuri #Alice #Kinder #Tramy #Bella Lightening Bolts This theme features vechicles with stamps of lightening bolts on their sides. #Rogi #Shine #Toni #Poco #Max #Ace #Tory Quarter Moons This theme features vechicles with stamps of a quarter moon on their sides. #Gani #Citu #Pat #Toto #Rubby #Miss Teach #Big #Carry #Bongbong #Rubby #Sky #Ractor #Iratcha #Blow Make-Up This theme features female vehicles with make-up on their faces. #Lani #Cecily #Alice #Nuri #Toni #Heart #Tramy Limited Edition Also known as Special, this theme features vehicles with special paint jobs. #Gold Tayo #Silver Rogi #Bronze Lani #Platium Gani #Metal Peanut #Steel Citu #Glittery Heart #Glow in the Dark Nuri #Transparent Toni #Ruby Speed #Saphire Shine #Emerald Toto #Crystal Pat #Diamond Frank #Pearl Alice #Neon Betsy #Sparkling Blow #Metallic Ace #Shiny Bella #Clear Metallic Tramy Fireflies This theme features vehicles with stamps of fireflies on their sides, possibly inspired by the episode Nana's Invitation. #Gani #Nana #Rex #Cooku #Mellow #Tayo #Blow #Lani #Rogi #Tramy #Larry Animaniacs This theme features characters painted like Animaniacs characters. #Rogi as Yakko Warner #Tayo as Wakko Warner #Heart as Dot Warner #Woolly as Pinky #Bully as Brain #Carry as Slappy #Bongbong as Skippy #Mellow as Squit #Tory as Pesto #Blow as Bobby #Nuri as Rita #Peanut as Runt #Gani as Buttons #Tramy as Mindy #Citu as Dr. Scratchansniff #Alice as Hello Nurse #Pat as Ralph #More Coming Soon! Chuggington This theme features characters painted like Chuggington characters. #Tayo as Wilson #Gani as Brewster #Lani as Koko #Miss Teach as Vee #Citu as Dunbar #Bubba as Old Puffer Pete #Alice as Calley #Toto as Hodge #Nana as Zephie #Speed as Emery #Big as Harrison #Met as Chatsworth #Grandma Car as Olwin #Ractor as Irving #Chris as Mtambo #Squishy as Frostini #Ace as Action Chugger #Reo as Speedy McAllister #Peanut as Hoot #Heart as Toot #Tramy as Piper #Sky as Skylar #Carry as Decka #Frank as Jackman #Air as Asher #Pat as Zack #Frank 2.0 as Fletch #Alice 2.0 as Tyne #The Hi-Speed Train as Hanzo #Toni as Payce #Crani as Cormac Chuck & Friends This theme features characters painted like Chuck & Friends characters. #Tayo as Chuck #Toto as Handy #Gani as Boomer #Rogi as Rowdy #Shine as Soku #Woolly as Biggs #Blow as Digger #Speed as Flip #Lani as Chassie Colours This theme features characters painted as the 7 colours of the rainbow. All of these vehicles will also be included in the die-cast pack "Rainbow Wonder". #Red Tayo #Orange Gani #Yellow Rogi #Green Lani #Blue Tramy #Indigo Heart #Violet Peanut PAW Patrol This theme features characters painted like PAW Patrol characters. #Speed as Ryder #Toto as Chase #Tayo as Marshall #Peanut as Rubble #Lani as Skye #Gani as Rocky #Rogi as Zuma #Nuri as Everest Inanimate Insanity This theme features characters painted like Inanimate Insanity characters. #Citu as Mephone #Kinder as MePad #Peanut as Toilet #Tayo as Baseball #Rogi as Nickel #Tramy as Suitcase #Woolly as Balloon #Chris as Cheesy #Cecily as Microphone #Rani as Soap #Gerrald as Knife #Lani as Marshmellow #Nuri as Apple #Heart as Bow #Gani as OJ #Bongbong as Paper #Toni as Test Tube #More Coming Soon! Lights & Sounds This theme features vehicles that have a talking and light-up feature whenever the button is pressed. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Peanut #Heart Angry Birds This theme features characters painted like Angry Birds characters. #Tayo as Red #Speed as Chuck #Rogi as Bomb #Lani as Matilda #Tory, Blow and Mellow as The Blues #Big as Terence #Gani as Hal #Peanut as Bubbles #Heart as Stella #Cecily as Poppy #Nuri as Dahlia #Tramy as Willow #Bongbong as Luca #Queen Jules as The Bad Princess #Bella as Gale #Bully's Minion #1 as Minion Pig #Bully as King Pig #Woolly as Ross #Toni as Silver #Ace as The Mighty Eagle Ed, Edd n Eddy This theme features characters painted like Ed, Edd n Eddy characters. #Tayo as Ed #Gani as Edd/Double D #Rogi as Eddy #Shine as Kevin #Lani as Nazz #Toto as Rolf #Peanut as Johnny #Mellow as Plank #Heart as Sarah #Bongbong as Jimmy #Nuri as Lee Kanker #Toni as Marie Kanker #Nana as May Kanker #Gerrald as Eddy's Older Brother Teletubbies This theme features characters painted like Teletubbies characters. #Gani as Tinky-Winky #Rogi as Dipsy #Lani as Laa-Laa #Tramy as Po Pac-Man This theme features characters painted like Pac-Man characters. #Frank as Pac-Man #Alice as Ms. Pac-Man #Rogi as Blinky #Lani as Pinky #Tayo as Inky #Gani as Clyde Minions This theme features male characters painted as Minions characters. #Toto as Kevin #Rogi as Stuart #Bongbong as Bob #Tayo as Dave #Gani as Jerry #Citu as Tim #Peanut as Carl Loud House This theme features characters painted like Loud House characters. #Tayo as Lincoln Loud #Peanut as Clyde McBride #Nuri as Lori Loud #Betsy as Leni Loud #Cecily as Luna Loud #Heart as Luan Loud #Toni as Lynn Loud Jr. #Nana as Lucy Loud #Sani as Lola Loud #Rani as Lana Loud #Revver as Lisa Loud #Tramy as Lily Loud #Citu as Lynn Loud Sr. #Carry as Rita Loud #Bella as Ronnie Anne Santiago #Toto as Bobby Santiago #Miss Teach as Mrs.Johnson #Cooku as Liam #Gani as Zach #Rogi as Rusty Spokes #Tim as Rocky Spokes #Shine as Flat Tire #Speed as Papa Wheelie #Lani as Cristina Gravity Falls This theme features characters painted like Gravity Falls characters. #Gani as Dipper Pines #Lani as Mabel Pines #Bubba as Stan Pines #Blow as Soos #Toni as Wendy #Peanut as Waddles #Woolly as Lil Gideon #Bully as Bill Cipher BFDI This theme features characters painted like BFDI characters, and it is unknown which characters will be available. #Gani as Tennis Ball #Rogi as Coiny #Others Coming Soon! Rugrats This theme features characters painted like Rugrats characters. #Tayo as Tommy Pickles #Gani as Chuckie Finster #Rogi as Phil Deville #Heart as Lil Deville #Sani as Angelica Pickles #Rani as Susie Carmichael #Bongbong as Dil Pickles #Lani as Kimi Finster #Peanut as Spike #Ace as Reptar #Bella as Cynthia The Ren & Stimpy Show This theme features characters painted like The Ren & Stimpy Show characters. #Rogi as Ren Hoëk #Tayo as Stimpy #Champ as Mr.Horse #Ace as Powdered Toast Man #Reo as Muddy Mudskipper #Peanut as Sven Hoëk Doug This theme features characters painted like Doug characters. #Tayo as Doug Funnie #Rogi as Skeeter Valentine #Lani as Patti Mayonnaise #Gerrald as Roger Klotz #Peanut as Porkchop #Nuri as Beebe Bluff Rocko's Modern Life This theme features characters painted like Rocko's Modern Life characters. #Tayo as Rocko #Peanut as Spunky #Rogi as Heffer Wolfie #Gani as Filburt Turtle #Citu as Ed Bighead #Carry as Bev Bighead Aaahh!!! Real Monsters This theme features characters painted like Aaahh!!! real monsters characters. #Tayo as Ickis #Lani as Oblina #Rogi as Krumm #Bully as Gromble Hey Arnold! This theme features characters painted like Hey Arnold! characters. #Tayo as Arnold Philip Shortman #Rogi as Gerald Martin Johanssen #Nuri as Helga G. Pataki #Tramy as Phoebe Heyerdahl #Bubba as Grandpa Phil #Grandma Car as Grandma Gertie #Speed as Harold Berman #Cooku as Stinky Peterson #Shine as Sid #Peanut as Eugene Horowitz #Bella as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd #Lani as Lila Sawyer #Billy as Ernie Potts #More Coming Soon! Angry Beavers This theme features characters painted like Angry Beavers characters. #Tayo as Dag #Rogi as Norb CatDog This theme features characters painted like CatDog characters. #Citu and Peanut as CatDog #Tory as Winslow EarthBound This theme features characters painted like EarthBound characters. #Tayo as Ness #Lani as Paula #Gani as Jeff #Rogi as Poo #More Coming Soon! Pororo The Little Penguin This theme features characters painted like Pororo The Little Penguin characters. #Tayo as Pororo #Peanut as Crong #Lani as Petty #Heart as Loopy #Rogi as Eddy #Gani as Poby #Kinder as Harry #More Coming Soon! Little Robots This theme features characters painted like Little Robots Characters. #Tayo as Tiny #Peanut as Messy #Reo as Sporty #Citu as Stretchy #Tramy as Rusty #Gani as Stripy #Lani as Noisy #Nuri as Spotty #Rogi as Scary #Tory as Flappy #Rani and Sani and the Sparky Twins Jay Jay the Jet Plane This theme features characters painted like JayJay the Jet Plane characters. #Tayo as Jay Jay #Lani as Tracy #Bongbong as Snuffy #Peanut as Herky #More Coming Soon! DC Super Hero Friends This theme features characters painted like DC Super Heroes. #Frank as Superman #Alice as Wonder Woman #Pat as Batman #Toto as Robin #Bully as Joker #Queen Jules as Harley Quinn #Reo as The Flash #Speed as Kid Flash #Ace as Green Lantern #More Coming Soon! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles This theme features characters painted like TMNT characters. #Tayo as Leonardo #Gani as Donatello #Rogi as Ralphael #Peanut as Michelangelo #Bubba as Master Splinter #Bully as Shredder #Lani as April O' Neil #Speed as Casey Jones #More Coming Soon! The Simpsons this theme features characters painted The Simpsons characters. #Citu as Homer Simpson #Carry as Marge Simpson #Rogi as Bart Simpson #Lani as Lisa Simpson #Tramy as Maggie Simpson #Chris as Krusty The Clown #More Coming Soon! Family Guy This theme features characters painted like Family Guy characters. #Citu as Peter Griffin #Carry as Lois Griffin #Blacky as Brian #Bongbong as Stewie Griffin #Tayo as Chris Griffin #Nuri as Meg Griffin #Air as Glenn Quagmire #Frank as Cleveland Brown #Pat as Joe Swanson #Miss Teach as Bonnie Swanson #More Coming Soon! South Park This theme features characters painted like South Park characters. #Rogi as Eric Cartman #Tayo as Stan Marsh #Gani as Kyle Broflovski #Peanut as Kenny McCormick #Kinder as Butters Stotch #Speed as Clyde Donovan #Shine as Craig Tucker #Rubby as Tweek Tweak #Toto as Token Black #More Coming Soon! Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack Playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack Playset #Lani's Lovely Roads Playset #Gani's Great Roads Playset #Peanut's Perky Mountain Playset #Heart's Happy Highway #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset # Toto's Timing Obstacle Course playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Trailer playset #Citu's Calming Bridge playset #Frank's Firefightin' Rescue playset #Nana's Nice Countryside Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Apple Harvest Bonanza Playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Site Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' Playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' Playset #Chris' Construction Course Playset #Toni's Traffic Yard Playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Parkin' Lot Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Princess Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Sky-High Rescue Playset #Big's Harbour Motorised Playset #Race Chase Playset (includes Ride-On Tayo) Robocar Poli (US & Korea only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Lifti as Leky, Loadi as Lefy, Crani as Lety, Big as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Super Wings (US & Korea only) #Jett's Hangar Playset (includes Tayo as Jett) #Donnie's Workshop Hangar Playset (includes Gani as Donnie) #World Airport Motorized Playset (includes Tayo as Jett, Gani as Donnie, Rogi as Jerome, Lani as Dizzy, Citu as Jimbo, Big as Bigwing and Bongbong as Roy) #Jerome's Hangar Playset (Includes Rogi as Jerome) #Dizzy's Hangar Playset (Includes Lani as Dizzy) #Runway Racing Motorized Playset (includes Tayo as Jett, Pat as Paul, Chris as Bello, Bubba as Grand Albert and Nuri as Mira) #Warehouse Playset (includes Citu as Jimbo, Aratcha as Tom and Peanut as Sammy) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Rogi as Percy & Shine as James) #Knapford Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Kinder as Bertie) #Misty Island Race Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Tory as Bash, Mellow as Dash and Blow as Ferdinand) #Tunnel Trouble Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Air as Harold and Champ as Duck) #Hard at Work Brendam Docks Playset (includes Sky as Cranky, Tayo as Thomas, Woolly as Salty and Rogi as Percy) Bob the Builder #Sort n' Go Playset (includes Bongbong as Shifter, Rogi as Scoop and Billy as Ace) SpongeBob SquarePants # Pineapple Derby Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants & Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton) # Treedome Race Playset (includes Nana as Sandy Cheeks & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Bikini Bottom Launch n' Go Playset (includes Rogi as Patrick Star & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Krusty Krab Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants, Citu as Squidward Tentacles & Bubba as Mr. Krabs) # Resturant Rhythm Motorised Playset (includes Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton & Bubba as Mr. Krabs) # New Kelp City Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants,Citu as Squidward Tentacles & Nana as Sandy Cheeks) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Bridge Jump Playset (includes Lani as Rarity and Bongbong as Spike) # Ponyville Racetrack Motorised Playset (includes Toni as Rainbow Dash and Nuri as Twilight Sparkle) # Farmyard Playset (includes Nana as Applejack and Champ as Big MacIntosh) # Statue Derby Playset (includes Nuri as Twilight Sparkle, Bongbong as Spike and Bella as Princess Luna) # Fashion Parade Playset (includes Nuri as Twilight Sparkle, Bongbong as Spike and Lani as Rarity) JCB # Bridge Build Playset (includes Tayo as Joey ,Chris as Marty and Citu as Doug) Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts as well. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Peanut #Heart #Speed #Shine #Nuri #Toto #Kinder #Rubby #Toni #Iratcha #Big #Miss Teach #Citu #Frank #Alice #Air #Pat #Carry #Bongbong #Tiny #Small #Andy #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Ractor #Blow #Mellow #Tory #Bella #Ace #Reo #Tramy #Betsy #Porter #Spinny #Trix #Larry Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack Playset #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset #Tramy and Sky's Charge n' Race Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Roley *Gerrald *Rani *Sani *Tani Trivia *This is the only Collect-n-Play item not to feature magnets. Trivia *Rogi as Percy's prototype features black eyes instead of green ones. *Lani's prototypes shared the same mould as Gani. *The vehicles have one-way magnets (similar to that on the Thomas Take-n-Play and Wooden Railway range). *This diecast does not feature human or animal characters. Gallery TakeNPlayLightsAndSoundsTayo.jpg|Lights & Sounds Tayo TakeNPlayHalfMoonGani.jpg|Quarter Moon Gani TayoasThomas.jpg|Tayo as Thomas TakeNPlayTayo.jpg|Tayo Lani as Rarity.jpg|Lani as Rarity Rogi as Percy.jpg|Rogi as Percy Gani as Edward.jpg|Gani as Edward Citu as Henry.jpg|Citu as Henry Lani as Emily.jpg|Lani as Emily Citu as Homer Simpson.jpg|Citu as Homer Simpson TakeNPlayRogi.jpg|Rogi Rogi as Eric Cartman.jpg|Rogi as Eric Cartman Tayo as Stan Marsh.jpg|Tayo as Stan Marsh Gani as Kyle Broflovski.jpg|Gani as Kyle Broflovski Peanut as Kenny McCormick .jpg|Peanut as Kenny McCormick Tayo as Roary.jpg|Tayo as Roary Rogi as Maxi.jpg|Rogi as Maxi Lani as Cici.jpg|Lani as Cici Peanut as Drifter.jpg|Peanut as Drifter Gani as Tin Top.jpg|Gani as Tin Top Bongbong as Spike.jpg|Bongbong as Spike Category:Toys Category:Diecast Trains/Cars/Other Vehicles